Talk:Total Drama: Around the World
MrE, I LOVE THIS! And not just because my ''character is in it, I love ALL of these characters, and how you're writing for them! Wednesday, Zobian, Zevon, Kathy, and Rory (obviously) are some of my favorites so far, and Xavier and Vanessa also seem really cool. :P I love how well you developed D'arcy for us in only a few sentences. Overall, a really great introduction!! Can't wait for the rest. My odds are stacked! I've never been a Gambling Man! I've never had the winning hand! 05:02, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I read it this morning but never git to post on here. I love it so far. My favorites are probably Zobian, Xavier(of course), and Bolton. The above Post is mine With all these petty fortuneswe still can't buy a life 20:19, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm really diggin this cast dude! So far I've chosen a few fav characters and a few that just give me the creeps XD But I must give a special mention Bolton's way for being sooo nice it actually scares ME! Looking forward to the first challenge dude! Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 23:33, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Winner Guessing Contest Winner gets... something. Can't block me and all of that jazz, cause y'all don't want none of this Ozamataaaaaz. 01:40, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Bolton - <3 If you have time to think of a beautiful end, then live beautifully 04:31, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Bronte - Byington - D'arcy - My odds are stacked! I've never been a Gambling Man! I've never had the winning hand! 01:48, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Faramond - NERDS FTW! Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 23:21, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Ivory - I honestly doubt it, but I enjoy her and will root for an underdog. 'Code Red. Code Red Mountain Dew. It was pretty popular back then. Some might argue that it's popularity usurped that of regular Mountain Dew. I would argue... ' 19:31, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Kathy - Manatee12"You can't see that you're just the same as all the stupid people who you hate." 04:29, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Knight - Misty - Pedro - Penelope - Taynt g.oddess-----wait, wrong girl. But still <3 --Anne Maria: I was on 01:22, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Rory - Sabrina - Sophia - Spencer - Vanessa - Sunslicer2 ''The tribe '' 02:07, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Wednesday - g.oddess Shower-Handel, that's my name. Power Candle sounds the same. 02:00, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Xavier -NO VOTE LIKE SELF VOTE *drinks bleach* With all these petty fortuneswe still can't buy a life 02:05, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Zevon - :3 ₪ GalaxyRemixZ ₪ 08:34, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Zobian - since he's basically you Girls are not meant to fight dirty, never look a day past thirty... 04:23, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Final Three Guessing Contest Again, you get... something. Can't block me and all of that jazz, cause y'all don't want none of this Ozamataaaaaz. 01:40, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Final 3... hmm... I guess... Zobian... D'arcy, and Rory? (One can only hope) :P My odds are stacked! I've never been a Gambling Man! I've never had the winning hand! 01:48, October 20, 2013 (UTC) General Chat Yeah... Can't block me and all of that jazz, cause y'all don't want none of this Ozamataaaaaz. 01:40, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Nice chapter, MrE! I think the challenge went for the most part smoothly, and the only real issue I had with the chapter was the editing. Wednesday and Zevon almost seemed forgotten, and that sucks because I happen to love both of them :c. AND RORY GETTING AN ALLIANCE? <3 If this was the real Total Drama, that'd guarentee him another 3 or 4 episodes, but I'm sure you'll be keeping us on our feet, so who knows? Even though I'm bummed Misty left, I think you let her go out with a bang, and I'm sure Dra would appreciate how well you wrote for her. And as for the confessionals, I love how you write for them. They flow so smoothly, as if this was on camera. Can't wait for chapter 3! My odds are stacked! I've never been a Gambling Man! I've never had the winning hand! 22:31, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Loved the first chapter. :P I liked everyone, especially Wednesday (no bias ;\), Zevon, Zobian, Kathy, Rory, and Vanessa. :P Also, props for showing their personality with just a few sentences. I'll be reading chapter two soon, but anyway, can't wait for more! :D If you have time to think of a beautiful end, then live beautifully 01:19, October 22, 2013 (UTC) This was a really great chapter, but Missy leaving did make me sad, but I love: Zobian, Kathy, Wednesday, Penelope, and Sophia! You can count on me reading again, look forward to what is to come! :) --Anne Maria: I was on 01:22, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Bolton it's exactly like me c: Alex Was Here Bitches! 02:54, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Awesome chappy bro, I really liked Byrington and Bolton is actually starting to scare me with how nice he is. Rory is also quickly becoming a fave just for the utter stupidity of his comments. Loking forward to more bro! Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 23:23, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I enjoyed the first two chapters :3 I like the characters, though I think some need to be developed more and have some more interactions. But they all have really good potential and a lot are enjoyable and have a funny line here or there (Wedensday <3). This might be me, but Rory hasn't made me laugh. He's actually my least favorite. That just seems to be me though :P The characters are most of what I have to comment (I have rankings I'll be posting of them and plan to update as the story goes). I like Byrington and his good alliance (even if Rory is in it). Misty was also a great player, and to me certainly counts as a somewhat shocking elimination (team captian and actual player :O). So I think that was very clever. The challenge itself was fine, I like Faramond being bullied into getting the gas. I am glad you adressed plane fuel and car fuel weren't the same, because that was something I was questioning :P I am invested now and super looking forward to see where this goes! 'Code Red. Code Red Mountain Dew. It was pretty popular back then. Some might argue that it's popularity usurped that of regular Mountain Dew. I would argue... ''' 19:39, December 15, 2013 (UTC)